How Instagram Can Make Them Like This
by kikooo
Summary: [Chanbaek/Baekyeol] Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau sering mem-bully Kyungsoo di instagram?" Tapi, kenapa ujung-ujungnya mereka berpelukan seperti itu? My, my. Lihatlah, Instagram. Gara-gara kau, mereka berdua jadi seperti ini./AU/Sho-ai/Oneshot/DLDR!


**How Instagram Can Make Them Like This**

**by kikooo**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

All casts belong to God and this fic belongs to me.

**Warnings:**

AU. Oneshot. Maunya sih sho-ai, tapi...

**Main Pairing:**

ChanBaek/BaekYeol.

**Casts:**

Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol ; Kim Jongin ; and others.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

[o][o][o]

"Kenapa kau sering mem-_bully_ Kyungsoo di _instagram_?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis kanan yang terangkat tinggi. "Hah?" sahutnya.

"Ya, aku iseng-iseng mengecek akun _instagram_-mu dan menemukan banyak sekali foto keisenganmu pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa, sih?" balas Baekhyun dengan wajah acuh tak acuh. Tapi nada bicaranya terkesan seperti ia penasaran sekali.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. "Tidak banyak, kok. Hanya beberapa kali saja."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi kau selalu mengerjai Kyungsoo. Bukan hanya di _instagram_, tapi di panggung dan bahkan barusan saja kau mengerjai dia. Memangnya ada apa, sih? Kasihan dia. Dia selalu mengeluhkan itu padaku," balas Baekhyun, kemudian mendecakkan lidah. "Apalagi foto yang baru saja kau _upload_ tadi malam. Dia tidak mau difoto sebenarnya. Hentikan itu, Yeol," lanjutnya.

Baekhyun jadi teringat saat tadi malam ia iseng-iseng membuka akun _instagram_-nya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang baru saja meng-_upload_ fotonya bersama Kyungsoo dengan pose Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya sendiri, enggan untuk difoto. Itu membuat alis Baekhyun berkerut. Selama ini ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa setiap Chanyeol meng-_upload_ foto bersama Kyungsoo, yang ditemukan adalah foto yang berisi ledekan atau iseng. Itu membuat Baekhyun heran. Ya, sangat heran.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh, bukannya merasa bersalah atau bagaimana. "Mian... Tapi, mengerjai Kyungsoo itu favoritku," sahutnya.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Dia lucu," jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

Baekhyun makin mengerutkan keningnya. "Lucu bagaimana?" tanyanya yang entah mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar seketus itu tanpa dikehendakinya.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun sejenak, lalu berkata, "Dia orang yang kurang reaktif. Jadi, kalau sekali ia bereaksi, reaksinya itu lucu. Makanya aku senang sekali mengerjainya. Reaksi yang dimunculkan olehnya terkadang tidak bisa kutebak. Seperti kucing."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak suka saat Chanyeol mengomentari Kyungsoo seperti itu. Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan keningnya, lalu berkata dengan ketus, "Baiklah. Tapi, tolong hentikan itu. Kau bisa mengerjai Kyungsoo di sini, tapi jangan di _instagram_. Dia tidak suka hal itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Baekhyun langsung beranjak bangun lalu hendak pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba langkahnya ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang langsung menangkap tangannya.

Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke belakang lalu mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa lagi, Yeol?" tanyanya.

"Kau... marah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah cemas dan takut.

Baekhyun tersentak. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan hal tersebut?" tanyanya spontan.

Chanyeol langsung bersikap rikuh. "Entahlah. Aku hanya mendapatkan firasat seperti itu."

"Tidak, kok," jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat. Dan jelas itu membuat Chanyeol jadi curiga.

"Kau boleh mengatakannya padaku kok, Baek. Kalau kau tidak suka aku meng-_upload_ foto iseng pada Kyungsoo, aku tidak akan meng-_upload_-nya lagi. Janji," kata Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Bukan soal itu..."

"Jadi, soal apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian, ia merajuk. "Benar kan dugaanku! Kau benar-benar marah padaku!"

"Aku tidak marah."

"Tidak. Kau tadi bilang 'Bukan soal itu' dan itu berarti kau memang marah padaku, tapi aku tidak tahu karena apa," balas Chanyeol dengan sedikit ngotot.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak marah pada..." Baekhyun langsung berhenti berbicara ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, lalu memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun, walaupun agak kesusahan karena ia harus menunduk untuk dapat sampai di bahu Baekhyun yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat melebarkan matanya. Astaga, apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol saat ini? Chanyeol... memeluknya? Kenapa? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa mulai berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya.

"Yeol...?" panggil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tak kunjung berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol mendesah panjang. "Baek, kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja padaku. Sungguh, kau boleh marah padaku, asalkan kau memberitahu alasannya kenapa. Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak marah padaku, padahal sebenarnya kau marah. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak padamu. Separuh jiwaku pergi kalau kau marah padaku, Baek...," rengek Chanyeol.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasa kedua pipinya memanas. Oh, oh, ini pertanda yang tidak baik. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menetralisir perasaannya. Walaupun ia sadar betul kalau wajahnya memerah, tapi ia berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Sebetulnya ia memang marah. Masalahnya ia tidak mengerti di bagian mana ia merasa jengkel sekali. Apakah karena Chanyeol selalu mengerjai Kyungsoo, maka sebagai teman dekat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak suka hal itu? Atau karena Chanyeol seperti memberikan atensi lebih pada Kyungsoo dibandingkan member lain—termasuk dirinya sendiri? Atau karena...

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia marah karena Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo itu lucu dan punya reaksi yang menyenangkan kalau mengganggunya, kan?

Atau... jangan-jangan Baekhyun benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol karena alasan itu? Karena ia tidak suka Chanyeol menganggap orang lain lucu?

Pikiran Baekhyun langsung berkecamuk. Ia mulai frustrasi sendiri.

_Argh, lama-lama aku bisa gila_, gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Baekhyun?"

Suara berat Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya langsung menarik Baekhyun kembali ke alam sadar. Dengan kepala yang masih bertumpu di bahu Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun," rengeknya.

Baekhyun langsung bingung. "A-aku..." Baekhyun berhenti untuk memikirkan apa alasan yang paling tepat untuk Chanyeol. Ia bimbang antara memberitahu yang sebetulnya (kalau ia tidak suka Chanyeol menganggap orang lain lucu) atau mengarang cerita.

"Aku..." Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Lain kali kau berfotolah dengan member lain. Jangan dengan Kyungsoo terus. Jangan meledekinya lagi, oke?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbohong. Akan panjang urusannya kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Pasti Chanyeol akan meminta penjelasan dan itu akan menjadi percakapan paling panjang sedunia kalau Chanyeol sudah meminta yang namanya penjelasan.

Chanyeol akhirnya menarik kepalanya, lalu memegang kedua lengan atas Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. "Jadi, kau marah karena aku tidak menunjukkan foto dengan member yang lain?" tanyanya heran. "Kukira kau marah karena..."

"Karena apa?" potong Baekhyun dengan wajah horor.

Chanyeol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja kataku tadi," katanya cepat. "Jadi, benar kan kau hanya marah karena itu? Tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Ya...," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada mengambang. "Tidak marah, sih. Aku hanya heran. Kau sering meng-_upload_ fotomu dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun, atau Suho-hyung saja. Sekali-kali berfotolah dengan Chen atau Lay-hyung atau dengan Kkamjong."

Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Baekhyun, lalu menyapukan rambutnya ke belakang sambil menyengir pada Baekhyun. "Siap, Bos!" katanya riang. Tapi mendadak ekspresi riangnya hilang dan berganti dengan mimik bingung. "Tapi, ada satu hal juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Baek."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak meng-_update_ akunmu lagi, Baek? Asal kau tahu, para penggemarmu sampai menaruh komentar di tiap fotoku, meminta agar kau kembali aktif di dunia _instagram_," tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah heran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ekspresi Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi serba salah. Terlihat dari gelagatnya yang langsung menggigit bibir dan matanya tampak gelisah. Maka itu Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi, kurasa aku bisa mengerti apa alasanmu. Kembalilah kalau kau sudah siap. Aku akan menunggu banyaaak sekali foto kita berdua yang akan di-_upload_ lewat akunmu."

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum begitu melihat pose andalan Chanyeol—membuat tanda _peace_ dan menaruhnya di dekat mata kanannya. "Tapi... kenapa kau tidak meng-_upload_ foto-foto kita lewat akunmu saja? Kita sudah sering berfoto, tapi kau hanya meng-_upload_ dua foto saja," tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Karena... apa gunanya aku banyak meng-_upload_ foto-foto kita berdua tapi kau tidak memberikan _like_ dan bahkan komentarmu di sana? Kau juga tidak bisa me-_repost_ foto kita, jadi... apa gunanya? Aku kan mau kau juga ikut aktif dalam...," Chanyeol tersenyum jahil pada Baekhyun, "menyebarkan kemesraan hubungan kita."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung melotot dan memukul lengan atas Chanyeol. "YACH! Hubungan...? Hubungan apa?!" serunya kesal dan kembali memukul lengan atas Chanyeol berkali-kali.

Chanyeol langsung meringis dan berusaha menghindari pukulan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sibuk mengomelinya, Chanyeol justru tersenyum dan merasa senang sekali dalam hati karena diomeli.

Kenapa?

Jelas saja, mana ada orang yang marah, tapi wajahnya merona merah seperti itu?

Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo bukanlah sasaran kejahilannya yang paling favorit.

Tapi Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena masih ada waktu kosong sebelum mereka tampil, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mendekati Kai yang sedang sibuk membenarkan dasi kupu-kupunya.

"Hei, Jongin," panggil Chanyeol.

Kai langsung menoleh. "Ada apa, Hyung?"

Chanyeol langsung nyengir. "Aku sedang dalam misi, nih. Kau mau bantu aku?"

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. "Misi apa?"

"Tidak perlu tahu," kata Chanyeol yang membuat Kai langsung cemberut. "Tapi mudah, kok. Kau hanya perlu berfoto denganku."

"Itu saja?" tanya Kai dengan malas karena dikiranya Chanyeol akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih serius daripada berfoto. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Chanyeol segera mengangkat ponselnya dan memakai kamera depan untuk memotret. Setelah beberapa kali mengambil gambar mereka berdua, Chanyeol akhirnya menarik ponselnya kembali untuk mengecek hasil foto mereka.

"Ayo, lihat bagaimana hasilnya, Hyung," sahut Kai dengan antusias.

"Baiklah."

Ketika baru saja membuka foto pertama, tiba-tiba saja mata Chanyeol melebar dan ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ah, benar saja. Ia menemukan sosok Baekhyun tepat di belakangnya, sedang terkekeh jahil ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun?! Apa yang kau..." Chanyeol kembali menatap ponselnya dan mengecek foto-foto yang lainnya. "Kenapa ada kau semua di dalam foto ini?"

"Coba kulihat, Hyung," sahut Kai sambil mengambil ponsel Chanyeol. Ia melihat hasil-hasil foto itu, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak apa kok, Hyung. Hasilnya bagus, walaupun wajah Baekhyun-hyung hanya muncul sedikit saja."

"Tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja manajer mereka memanggil Kai dan Kai langsung mengangkat tangannya sekilas ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Permisi dulu ya, Hyung," katanya cepat, kemudian segera berlari menghampiri sang manajer.

Sepeninggalan Kai, Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun dan mendesah. "Kenapa kau menyempil begitu, Baek? Kalau kau memang mau berfoto dengan kami, kau bisa bilang padaku. Wajahmu jadi kecil sekali di sini, kan?"

Baekhyun langsung terkekeh. "Habisnya kalian tampak asyik sekali," katanya. "Tapi kau harus meng-_upload_ foto itu ke akunmu, oke?"

"Tapi wajahmu kecil..."

"_Upload_ saja, oke?" potong Baekhyun.

Melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat untuk menyuruhnya meng-upload foto tersebut membuat Chanyeol curiga. "Oke, aku akan meng-_upload_-nya. Tapi... katakan kenapa kau begitu bersemangat seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Karena... sudah kuputuskan, setiap kau berfoto dengan member lain, aku akan menyempil di dalamnya!" katanya penuh tekad dengan mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

GUBRAK!

Chanyeol nyaris saja terjatuh kalau saja kedua kakinya masih cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuh tingginya. "Jadi... katakan kepadaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi ingin menyempil di dalam setiap fotoku?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Karena..." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus dengan wajah memerah yang dengan susah payah disembunyikannya. Ditatap seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Antara 'menerkam' Baekhyun saat ini juga atau berpura-pura bersikap netral seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun pun akhirnya berbisik dengan malu-malu, "Karena bukankah kita harus menyebarkan kemesraan hubungan kita, Yeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras. Akhirnya, Baekhyun terhasut juga. "Benar juga. Makanya, cepatlah aktifkan akunmu, oke?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

**[December 3rd, 2014]**

.

**Uryaaa~**

**Anak insta bgt ya sy~**

**Err... btw, mau **_**review**_**?**


End file.
